


It's ugly, but I love it!

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, The one where Regina makes a sweater for Emma, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: The time Emma got her first-ever ugly Christmas sweater.





	

Emma didn't know what she expected when Henry invited her to have dinner with them, but getting a homemade ugly Christmas sweater wasn't at the top of her list.

So, when Henry gave Emma a beautifully wrapped gift, complete with a stunning bow, she ripped the present to shreds. To her surprise, she saw a poorly knitted, bluish sweater with something that resembled a gingerbread man, but really, it looked more like a brown star with misshaped points on the front, she laughed out loud.

"When did you start taking knitting lessons, Henry?"

"Mom did that," he pointed out.

"You mean there's something at which Regina sucks?" because Regina was perfect at everything.

"Well," a voice commented from the door, "I'm sorry if I wanted to make you feel part of the family. You are welcome to not wear it."

Emma turned around to watch Regina. Her tone had its usual bite but her eyes looked like it was on the verge of tears. Without adding anything else, the brunette turned around and left.

"Good job, Emma," Henry gently smacked Emma's shoulder.

"Henry! I'm your mother, you _do not_ get to slap me."

Henry rolled her eyes. "Yes, well. You hurt mom. Fix it or she won't be the only Mills that will be mad at you for the holidays," the boy added before announcing he would go visit his grandparents and left the house.

Emma sighed. Sometimes Henry was the perfect son and sometimes he was the perfect son of a bitch. And yes, she saw the irony of the insult.

With no other option than to apologize to Regina, she put on her sweater and walked upstairs.

If she was being honest, the sweater was comfy. Like coming home after a long day and being greeted by Regina, Henry, and a warm meal. She didn't know when she started considering the house at Mifflin Street her home, but it didn't really surprise her. Henry and Regina were her family.

The gingerbread man didn't look that bad, especially if you looked at it from an angle, with your eyes almost closed. She trailed her fingers down the brown figure on her sweater, studying all the details, Regina must have spent a lot of time making this for her. Emma's heart fluttered at the thought of the brunette making time to do something for her, and then it broke a little when she remembered how she reacted to the sweater.

It was not hard to figure out where Regina was. There was only one room with the door closed.

"Regina, can I come in?" she spoke to the closed door.

"No."

"Come on, Regina!"

"Go away, Emma."

"Look, I'm sorry." Emma leaned against the door. "The sweater is really soft and warm and I love it."

The door opened unexpectedly and Emma fell forward. She quickly placed her hands in front of her to stop her fall and shifted her weight to her knees. "You're only saying that because Henry told you to come and talk to me."

"No," Emma said, still at the floor, "Well, yes... But, that's besides the point." Emma stood up. "He told me to come up and talk to you. But then, I put the sweater on..." she trailed off. "How long did it take you to finish it?"

"It does not matter. It sucks, remember?"

"It does matter. Regina..." Emma breathed in and slowly exhaled. "No one has ever put so much effort into any of my presents." Painful memories threatened to flood into Emma's mind, but she pushed them back. "So regardless of my first impression, I love it," she took Regina's hands into hers, "I really do. Thank you."

A shy smile appeared on Regina's face and Emma loved it.

"So, are we going to make Henry wear his and take a family picture?"

"Only if we frame it for all of Henry's future girlfriends to see."

Emma laughed, "Deal!" with Regina's hands still on hers, she realized that this is where she belonged.


End file.
